1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for an automobile, particularly relates to an air bag device for an automobile in consideration of side impact and rolling over of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A No. 2000-190807 discloses a constitution of combining a head protection air bag member and a side air bag member as an apparatus of expanding a vehicle passenger binding system. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3520836 discloses a constitution in which an air bag expanded to deploy in a curtain shape at a side portion in a vehicle compartment includes a head protection expansion area constituted substantially by an upper half thereof and an extending expansion area constituted substantially by a lower half thereof and extended to a position lower than a belt line of a door. The head protection expansion area is arranged with an expanding portion having a large thickness and the extending expansion area is arranged with an expanding portion having a thickness smaller than that of the expanding portion having a wide width.
However, according to a related art described in Japanese Patent No. 3520836, the head protection air bag member is not extended to the position lower than the belt line of the door, and interference between the head protection air bag member and the side air bag member is not taken into consideration at all. Further, according to the related art described in Japanese Patent No. 3520836 mentioned above, a combination of the air bag expanded to deploy in the curtain shape and the side air bag member is not taken into consideration at all.